


Timeless

by Mice



Series: Sea Change [13]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Banter, Humor, M/M, Political Intrigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: Mathias's political problems heat up again. He and Flynn go to Timeless Isle to find an ally.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: Sea Change [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875685
Comments: 32
Kudos: 59





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to boilingheart for obsessive checking of timeless isle noodle vendor locations for me <3

"Genn came to me with some… concerns yesterday," Anduin said. He stood beside the map table in the War Room, where Mathias had been presenting the daily briefing.

That tone in the King's voice told Mathias that he was about to develop a massive headache. "What kind of concerns, Your Majesty?" 

"He's been agitating about you again. In the past few days, though, things seem to have been growing rather more pointed. He's questioning your judgment and your ability to head SI:7 at this point."

Mathias sighed. "On what grounds?" He knew where that had to be coming from. The House of Nobles weren't getting the satisfaction they wanted from Anduin and had taken to bending Greymane's ear to try to bring pressure to bear. There could be only one person behind that. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, I believe that there's nothing to substantiate any of the claims being made about me. We both know this goes back to your approval of my use of the treasury funds to retrieve Captain Fairwind and his crew. Does he, or do any of those with his ear, have anything new to add to the list of accusations? Or are they still annoyed that I've finally found a personal life with someone insufficiently upper class?"

Anduin nodded. "I'm aware. I've been considering ways to deal with some of this. A great deal of the force behind it went away for a while, but the recent trial seems to have sparked a renewed wave."

"I can say without any hesitation that the most likely source of the increased agitation is Lord Tony Romano."

"That would make sense. I'm under the impression he's been a long-term issue for you."

"Regrettably, yes. His position as head of security for sensitive judicial actions regarding national security meant he was present for the trial. He was warned not to say anything about the contents of the proceedings, and he knows better than to do anything directly, but some of what he learned there about Captain Fairwind's past seems to have led to a renewal of his efforts to replace me."

Anduin crossed his arms over his chest and leaned one hip against the map table. "There's no one more qualified than you. There's no other current potential candidate for the role that I would trust more than you. I don't understand what he thinks he has to gain by exploiting Genn's anger with you, unless it's to drive a wedge into an already precarious situation, given all the refugees in the city. I hold the final approval for SI:7 appointments at that level, after all."

"A fair few of the House of Nobles are xenophobic and would prefer to see Stormwind remain a majority-human city. The influx of kaldorei and Gilnean refugees has disturbed them. The presence of the Embassy and the growing population of other races is certainly becoming a stress point. They see my relationship with a Kul Tiran as yet another strike against me." Mathias shook his head. "And I _am_ getting older, just like everyone else. Eventually, as you've said, I'll need to consider retirement, should I survive that long, and to appoint a successor."

Anduin nodded. "You're not talking immediately, I trust."

"No." Mathias shook his head. "I'll give it another ten years or so. Unless something drastic happens, that shouldn't be a problem. But I should have someone in place before then so that the transition is smooth when it happens, or in case there actually is an emergency and I die before then." It wasn't something he cared to think much about, but it was a genuine possibility and it had to be considered.

Anduin stood. "Let's go discuss this somewhere more comfortable. I suspect both of us would like some coffee and a chair." He gestured to the door and Mathias followed him, silent in the halls of the Keep until they arrived at Anduin's private study.

Mathias took the offered coffee and his accustomed chair with a sigh. 

"If Romano's been a thorn in your side for that long, why have you never mentioned it?" Anduin asked, sagging back into his chair.

"It's an internal matter. If I can't manage agency politics myself, I've no business being the head of the agency," Mathias grumbled.

Anduin looked thoughtfully into his mug. "These things can get tangled. He's wrangling Genn into his machinations at this point. It seems it's got beyond SI:7 at this point."

"Unfortunately, there's only so much I can do, given he's a House of Nobles appointment. I've been considering ways to do a shadowstep around him, though." Anduin sipped at his coffee, making a 'go on' gesture. "There's only a limited pool of people who would currently be good candidates to head the agency after me. If we're willing to step outside of racial limitations, it opens up a bit, and I've been thinking about the long-term stability of the organization itself, and of its relationship with the larger population of the Alliance."

Anduin's eyebrow rose, obviously intrigued. "What do you have in mind?"

Mathias hesitated a moment. "A kaldorei, actually. Their near-immortality would mean that SI:7 would have millenia of experience at the helm, a long view of the political landscape, and no need to worry about power passing from generation to generation unless there were a genuine disaster. A kaldorei wouldn't age out of office like a human for so long as to be a non-issue."

"The House of Nobles will scream," Anduin said. He smiled. "On the other hand, they need a good shaking up."

"Seeing a non-human at the head of the agency would send a message to the other races, that they're valued and welcomed. My second is a goblin, though most people outside the agency aren't aware of that. Many of our most valuable people are of other races. They go places and have access to things that no human never could, even with a magical disguise. They have cultural and linguistic advantages in those places that we can't match. We need them."

"It's a brilliant idea, Mathias. There will be those who won't like it, of course, but we can deal with damage control, particularly if the person is brought in slowly and announced later. Do you have someone specific in mind?"

Mathias nodded. "The idea is to have them start stepping up and taking on some of my responsibilities, particularly when I'm away on missions. By the time the announcement of my successor is made, it won't be coming out of the void. It would be seen as the natural, logical choice. And yes, I do have a candidate in mind." Anduin waited. "Rell Nightwind."

Both of Anduin's brows went up at that. "Nightwind? I thought he'd retired? Isn't he in Pandaria these days, spending his time with that pet battle nonsense?"

Mathias shrugged. "It's a hobby. He could have worse. And he's always said he'd come back if we needed him. He was nearly killed while he was there, and no one begrudges him the time he's spent away from the game. I'd have to talk to him; I'm not certain he'd be willing to take on the entire responsibility for SI:7, but I think he could be talked around."

"My real question is, how flexible is a kaldorei going to be? Ultimately, that long view means that they can become very set in their ways and find it difficult to move quickly with the shifting winds," Anduin said. "Where would his loyalties lie?"

"I'd certainly counsel him to have agents of other races as his second and his closest advisors. People with a sense of immediacy and an understanding of the need to move quickly when the occasion demands." Mathias sipped some coffee. There was a lot to consider about the whole situation. There would have to be some in-depth conversations with Nightwind if Anduin approved. "As to Nightwind's loyalties, I doubt they'd be to House Wrynn, like mine, but perhaps it's better if the head of SI:7 isn't bound by such things, and holds to the Alliance alone."

Anduin nodded. "I think Wyrmbane's convinced you'd stick a dagger in me if I were a threat to the Alliance, but I agree."

Mathias shifted uneasily. His own loyalties were difficult to navigate at times, and they had, more than once, deeply conflicted with his own desires. He had no intention of adding further pain to the already deep well of it that he bore. "It… would have to be the absolute last resort, Anduin. The sort of last resort where you'd actually want me to do that. And it would _never_ be easy."

Anduin's eyes lowered for a moment. "I know. There was a time when I wasn't so certain of that, but I know you much better now, and I trust you to do the right thing for the Alliance regardless."

He sighed, eyes closed. "I never want to have to make that decision."

"I know," Anduin said. "That's why I'd trust you to do it. But we have other priorities today, and there's no need to distress yourself with what-ifs." Mathias looked back up at him and Anduin continued. "Given that this is a very long-term plan, it wouldn't hurt to talk to Nightwind, see how he feels about it. Bring him back to Stormwind and get him involved in the day to day SI:7 operations if he's willing to consider it."

Mathias nodded, still unsettled. "I can leave for Timeless Isle whenever you think you can spare me for a few days. I think three would be sufficient. It's a short enough flight from Paw'don Village in the Jade Forest."

Anduin nodded. "Next week, I think, I should be able to spare you for three days unless something critical comes up in the meantime."

"Is there anything in particular you want me to consider regarding this plan?" Mathias finished the coffee in his mug. "I've tried to examine all the angles, but it's always possible I've missed something."

"We know that there will be opposition from some in the House of Nobles. Genn would probably support it, given how much help the kaldorei have given his people over the years. It could give a great boost to the non-human members of the Alliance. The stability that you've suggested could be a very positive thing, but we've discussed the down sides of it. I think perhaps establishing a council to advise the head of SI:7 would be wise at some point as a formal structure, rather than the ad hoc approach you have at the moment. I appreciate that someone must be the final authority, and I'm not suggesting that you change the structure to that extent."

Mathias nodded. "It's a reasonable idea, though there are some secrets that need to be held by as few individuals as possible. Sometimes the safest thing is to have the knowledge kept by only the head of the agency and their second. Discussing such things in committee could be problematic. And I do _not_ want any direct oversight or interference from the House of Nobles on this. It's too important to leave to a hereditary political body."

"I can see where you'd have an issue with them. The need for secrecy is something that will need to be discussed when the structure of the council is addressed, before it's formed. The choice of council members will have to be very carefully considered."

"Yes. Unless there's anything else, I think we can regard that as noted but tabled for the moment," Mathias said. Everything they'd discussed so far looked like it would afford layers of protection for him, and for SI:7 in the years to come, so it seemed the winds were currently in his favor.

"Agreed."

"Now it just remains to be seen if Nightwind is amenable."

Anduin rose, signaling the end of their conversation. "I expect that you'll be able to leave next Monday, should you wish." 

Mathias rose with him. "Thank you, Anduin. I appreciate your support in these matters."

***

Flynn got home late that evening, tired but cheerful. He greeted Mathias with a kiss and a warm embrace. Mathias was getting used to it; the ritual of it was comforting and he enjoyed it a great deal. Flynn's arms around him were a pleasure, and one that he'd come to crave. It always seemed spending time like that slowly peeled away layers of loneliness that had been accruing for decades.

He sighed and rested his chin on Flynn's shoulder, his own arms around his lover. Eyes closed, he breathed in the man's warmth and good cheer. "Have you eaten?"

Flynn nodded. "Yeah, I knew I'd be getting back late today so I grabbed something. I hope you didn't wait on me."

"I had a little something earlier, when it looked like you'd be late." He squeezed Flynn and they parted. "I'll be going to Pandaria next week," he said.

Flynn's brow wrinkled. "Do you need the _Arva_ to take you?"

Mathias shook his head. "I don't have enough time. Anduin's giving me three days. It's not a mission, I just have to go to Timeless Isle to talk to someone."

Flynn's face brightened. "Not a mission? Do you want some company, then? I've never been to Timeless Isle before."

Mathias thought for a moment. There was nothing about this that Flynn couldn't know, and he knew that Flynn liked Pandaria. It would be good to have his company; he wasn't going to spend the entire time talking with Nightwind. He nodded. "Yes, I'd love to have you come with me. I'll be spending part of the time talking to one of my agents, but we'll have some time together, and there'll be enough there to keep you occupied while I'm busy, as well."

"Fantastic!" Flynn grinned. "When do we leave?"

"Monday morning, fairly early."

"Right enough. I'll let Sonya and the crew know tomorrow when I head down there. We're still looking for a contract at the moment, but we can put it off for a week. Cyrus has the _Middenwake_ running something for him, so that's on, at least."

"That sounds good."

They spent most of the rest of the evening leaning against each other on the sofa, reading. It always surprised Mathias, how quiet Flynn could be sometimes, considering how often nothing would get him to shut his mouth. That said, it was peaceful and he appreciated that they could be together without feeling a need to always fill the silence with idle talk. Mathias needed the silence; he preferred it to the chatter of crowds, preferred solitude to the press of people. There were moments when Flynn could be exhausting, with his noise and restless motion, but at times like this, his presence was a comfort and a much-needed warmth in Mathias's life.

***

"I'll be away for three days in Pandaria," Mathias said, sitting behind his desk. Renzik sat before him as they reviewed the morning reports.

Renzik's ears twitched back. "What's goin' on there and why haven't I heard about it?"

"What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this office," he said. Renzik nodded. "I'm sure you're aware of Romano's machinations."

Renzik snorted. "Guy's got no finesse."

Mathias hesitated for a moment. "I'll be looking at retirement in about ten years, if I'm lucky." Renzik nodded again. Goblin lifespans were about like humans, not much in comparison to most of the others, so he knew his second understood. "I need to set up someone to replace me, but I need to do it in a way that the House of Nobles can't screw it up."

"Pandaria..." Renzik thought for a moment. One eyebrow went up. "Nightwind?"

"Yes."

"Not bad. That'll piss 'em off. It'll be hilarious watching 'em scream."

Mathias snorted. "Not the actual intent, but a pleasant side-effect, at least."

"Ahhh, tell me more, Shaw." The goblin grinned.

He settled back in his chair. "If Nightwind agrees, I bring him back to Stormwind. We set him up to take point on some of the things I'd otherwise be doing myself -- nothing absolutely critical, he can't be immediately seen as my successor -- but enough that people accept his return and understand that I'm slowly easing up on the reins in general. I'll need you to assign him to some of these missions and duties, because I don't want him to be seen as favored on my part, at least not at first."

"You think this'll relieve some of the political crap going on around the refugees."

Mathias nodded. "Among other things. Though what gets abated in one spot is going to end up exacerbated in another."

Renzik shrugged. "Still a good idea, whack-a-gnoll or not."

"Wrynn's behind it. I talked to him yesterday. He told me the nobles are agitating with Greymane which, frankly, didn't surprise me. The old wolf's got a temper and he's still angry about the treasury."

"That one'll hold a grudge until goblins start givin' to charity."

Mathias laughed. "Sad but true. Unfortunately, I'm the current target, and Romano and his sycophants are trying to turn it to their advantage. I'm hoping this'll undermine his campaign enough to give me some breathing space; I can't see Greymane objecting to a kaldorei replacement, and that should drive a wedge between him and the nobles. There's some talk of creating an actual council to advise the SI:7 head as a formal part of the agency, as well. One that doesn't include a House of Nobles plant."

"Probably a good idea. Take some of the pressure off you for general operations."

"And give Nightwind some perspective from shorter-lived races that he'll need when he takes over."

Renzik cringed. "Yeah, tryin' to get a kaldorei to make a decision? Some of 'em would rather take a thousand-year nap just for the avoidance factor."

"Exactly."

"At least Nightwind's not been off for a snooze."

"So I'm heading out Monday to talk to him and, with luck, we can start moving on this by next week."

Renzik nodded. "I got your back, Shaw."

***

Flynn's excitement at their trip was infectious. "Not gonna lie," he said, as they went to the Kitemaster, "I've been looking forward to this."

"You said you'd never been to Timeless Isle before?"

Flynn shook his head. "Nope. Why do they even call it that?"

"It's always sunset, for one thing."

Flynn stopped in his tracks and stared at him. "No." Mathias nodded. "Not really?" He nodded again. "That's… not even possible."

"You'll see."

"Pull the other one," Flynn grumbled, "it's got bells on." Mathias chuckled and they mounted their kites and flew.

The sky changed as they approached the island and, while Flynn was flying slightly too far away for a conversation, Mathias could hear the man's confusion. When they touched down at Tushui Landing, Flynn looked around completely baffled. "It was morning when we left."

"I told you, it's always sunset here." They approached one of the pandarens, Sentry Yinli, if Mathias remembered correctly, to ask for information. "Sentry Yinli, do you know where I might find Rell Nightwind?"

She bowed to him. "Master Shaw, I believe Nightwind is usually at the Celestial Court with the pet battlers."

"Pet battles?" Flynn said, making a confused face.

"It's very exciting," Yinli said.

Mathias thanked her and they set off in the indicated direction. Flynn looked around. "Lots of hostile wildlife," he said. "I think I'm seeing a pattern here. Giant crabs, giant turtles, giant snakes… giant pretty much everything, it looks like. And some exceedingly angry birds." He gestured at a flock of aggressive cranes in the distance. "Pretty, though, the island."

"It is," Mathias agreed, "but stay close because it's still dangerous here if you don't know how things work."

"Ah, Mathias, so protective." Flynn grinned as he tucked an arm around Mathias's waist.

"Don't tell me you object," Mathias said, smirking.

Flynn laughed. "Were I a lesser man, I'd resent the implication that I can't take care of myself, but on you, 'protective' is a good look."

Flynn's good humor did things to him, and he _was_ protective of the man. He knew it. He couldn't help it. His chest was full with everything he felt for his matelot and it caught in his throat and Mathias just took a deep breath and leaned into Flynn as they walked, content that they were together and alive. He slipped his own arm around Flynn's waist, matching his longer pace with ease. "I know you can take care of yourself. Doesn't change how I feel."

"So who's this Nightwind bloke, anyway?" Flynn asked, his eyes skimming the bamboo forest around them, alert.

"He's kaldorei, the SI:7 agent who was in charge of the effort to locate Anduin when his ship wrecked here in Pandaria when that campaign began. Nightwind was severely injured and, for a long time, thought killed in action. I was relieved to hear he'd survived, but he's been here in semi-retirement ever since. He said he'd be willing to come back if he were ever needed."

Flynn's head tilted and he looked at Mathias as they walked. "And he's needed now."

Mathias nodded. "You'll meet him shortly. What I have to say to him isn't actually a secret. In Stormwind, it shouldn't be noised about, but there's no reason for me to conceal it from you. I just need to keep it from certain ears until things are entirely in place."

"Hmm. Politics, then. Glad I don't have to put my foot in that stuff."

Mathias sighed. "You're more involved in it than either of us would like because you're my matelot, but I do try to keep you out of it as much as possible. Nightwind, if he agrees, is going to be another layer of safety for both of us."

"In that case," Flynn said, "I approve."

They approached the grand columns of the Celestial court, and the music and the sounds of voices and activity reached them. Mathias could already smell the frankly mouthwatering scents of the food carts that he knew surrounded the combat arena.

Flynn lifted his nose and closed his eyes as he drew a deep breath. "Oh, that smells _fantastic_. I know we had breakfast earlier, but… wow. Let's eat!"

Mathias sighed. "I'd like to at least speak to Nightwind briefly beforehand, but we do have three days. Just let me introduce you, then you can eat if you'd like."

Fynn gave him a thoughtful look as they approached the entry to the Court. "I suppose I can put it off for that long. For you."

Mathias chuckled. "Such magnanimity."

"Anything for you, love." Flynn's voice was warm and gentle and they nodded to the guards as they approached.

Mathias led them to the area where the pet battlers gathered for the Celestial Tournament. It wasn't anything he particularly understood, but Nightwind had apparently taken it to championship levels and was content. Mathias wasn't going to judge him for it. He spotted Nightwind deep in conversation with a pandaren and let his arm slip from around Flynn's body. Flynn did the same, understanding that Mathias needed to approach in his official capacity for this.

They waited in Nightwind's sight for a break in the conversation, and the kaldorei looked up. His long purple hair and beard were well kept and he was looking much better than the last time Mathias had seen him. "Master Shaw, what can I do for you?"

"Nightwind. I'd like to speak with you privately when you have some time. I'm here on an agency matter, though it isn't urgent."

Nightwind nodded. "I'm pleased to hear that there's no emergency." His eyes shifted to Flynn, his question unspoken.

"Flynn, this is Rell Nightwind. Nightwind this is my matelot, Captain Flynn Fairwind." Mathias gestured to Flynn. Nightwind's eyebrows rose.

"My, things _have_ changed since last we met." He gave Flynn an assessing look and offered a hand. "It's my pleasure, Captain Fairwind."

Flynn shook the elf's hand. "Likewise, mate."

Nightwind's attention returned to Mathias. "I'm done here for the moment. We could adjourn to my tent for a conversation now, should you wish."

"Flynn, would you come with us? Some of this you'll want to hear."

Flynn gave a brief, longing look toward the food carts but nodded. "Sure. But after…?" He pointed at the nearest cart.

Mathias chuckled. "Of course."

They followed Nightwind to his tent, hidden among the bamboo near the Court, but far enough away for the noise to be muffled by the distance and the vegetation. "Please," he said, gesturing to a set of comfortable chairs just outside the door. "May I offer you some roasted barley tea?"

They both agreed, though Flynn seemed a bit skeptical of the idea. Mathias suspected the only thing Flynn really wanted to do with barley involved beer. Once the tea was prepared and served, Nightwind sat with them. "What brings you to me, Shaw?"

"The limits of the human lifespan, really," Mathias said. "I'm going to need a successor at some point, probably within the next ten years or so." Flynn nodded. Mathias had mentioned it to him in passing. "I thought it would stabilize the agency if we had a kaldorei as the head of SI:7 when I retire."

Nightwind's head tilted and he gave Mathias a long, thoughtful look. "I'll admit I never expected to hear you speak of retirement."

Mathias shrugged. "It was a recent decision on my part." His hand reached for Flynn's knee; he was only half-conscious of the motion.

"You have found your heart's completion, a thing worth more than dying for the Alliance. I understand. And because you're here, I presume that you wish me to take up the mantle when you leave."

"You served honorably, and I would understand if, after your injuries, you had no wish to step back into the game. But you did say that you'd consider returning if we needed you."

"Mmm." Nightwind sighed. "It's a heavy burden you're asking me to bear."

Mathias nodded. "I know. After the burning of Teldrassil, the kaldorei and the Gilneans were scattered, and many were forced to come to Stormwind. New races have allied themselves with us, and the Stormwind nobility is having a difficult time accepting the growing population of non-humans, and of --" he looked at Flynn, "humans not from the Eastern Kingdoms."

Flynn nodded. "They're really cranky about it, mate. Some of them are giving Mathias an incredible amount of shit for being with me. It's downright rude, is what it is."

"And you believe that handing SI:7 to one of the kaldorei will somehow ease this tension, rather than making things worse?"

Mathias gave him half a smile. "Not exactly. I see it as an opportunity to give a sense of hope and value to the other races, and a certain knowledge that House Wrynn sees them as valuable, trustworthy contributors to the Alliance. The House of Nobles is currently attempting to jockey one of their own into a position to take my office, and that would, I assure you, cause far more trouble and division within the Alliance, were it to occur. My intention is to bring you in and return you to duty in Stormwind so that you can slowly develop a renewed presence there, to develop trust within the agency, and to take on some of my duties over time so that when I need to announce a successor, you'd be there, a known and trusted face. People would look at you as the obvious choice for the position."

Nightwind nodded. "It seems logical, certainly. I believe we have much to discuss."

The tension in Mathias's chest eased, knowing the dialogue had now been opened. "Then I'll leave you to consider, and we can speak after dinner tonight." He paused for a moment. "I suppose I should ask what the time perception is here, at the moment. What part of your day are you in?"

Nightwind chuckled. "An excellent question. Perpetual sunset is beautiful, but it has its disadvantages. I had lunch very recently. And I know that your matelot, as you called him, is interested in the food. We can meet in about five hours, if you like. It will give you both time to eat something, and to explore a bit." He tilted his chin toward Flynn. "It seems that you've never been here before. There's a certain look in the eyes of those who are here for the first time."

"Yeah. I didn't believe Mathias when he told me it was always sunset. Made no sense at all."

"There are a number of Timewalkers here, researching the phenomenon. They're busy but quite interesting to talk to, if you happen to catch one of them with a free moment." Nightwind smiled.

"Sounds like a great idea." Flynn grinned. "Weird stuff, time. Usually goes in one direction, but you can never be quite sure." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "I really need some of the noodles from that cart over there. The smell is killing me." His stomach gurgled loudly. "See you later, Nightwind!" Flynn hurried off, with a cheerful wave.

"He's not the sort I'd have pictured you with," Nightwind said, "but you look content."

"He's…" Mathias sighed and gazed over his shoulder at Flynn, who was having an animated discussion with the noodle vendor. "He makes me happy. I never thought that would be possible, but it's true."

"I'm very pleased for you." Nightwind smiled. So did Mathias.

"Thank you. I'm not here making this request solely on behalf of SI:7. Bringing you in would offer a certain amount of security for me, and for him, on a personal level. Flynn's right, we've been dealing with a great deal of prejudice because he's Kul Tiran, and because of his social class. If it's this bad for us, I can only imagine what things must be like for the refugees in Stormwind right now. Resources are stretched to the limit, and more people are arriving every day. Something has to be done to break the grip of the xenophobic nobles before it comes to a head."

Nightwind nodded. "Please, call me Rell."

"Mathias, then. I suspect we'll be working very closely together in future."

"Go, join him. We'll speak later, Mathias. Enjoy the time you have with him."

Time. It was a thing humans had so little of, in the larger scheme of things. Mathias nodded and went to join Flynn, who had got himself a huge bowl of steaming noodles and was bearing it to a table like a prize. He pulled some out of the tangle with the sticks the pandarens used to eat and blew on them so as not to burn himself, then started slurping them in. It was vaguely obscene. 

"Ooooh, Mathias! You have to try these! The mushroomy goodness has to be tasted to be believed," Flynn crowed, through a mouthful of food.

Mathias sat with him. He wasn't terribly hungry, but Flynn shoved an extra pair of sticks at him, so he took them and tugged at a few noodles himself. They really did taste good. "The steaming goat noodles are even better," he said.

Flynn raised an eyebrow as he slurped. "Better than this? Steady on, mate."

"You'll just have to try some later." Mathias grinned and slurped noodles with him.

Flynn looked around him. "You think I'll have time to try them all while we're here?"

"Most of them, at least. We have two nights here."

Flynn sighed blissfully. "Yun's good, but this? Oh, yeah."

Mathias couldn't help the warmth that rose in his chest at seeing Flynn happy. Until Flynn, he'd never even considered that another person's happiness might add to or even inspire his own. Long ago, he'd felt some echo of it when he'd been around Edwin, but that… Best not to think of it. He had something wonderful sitting here at the table next to him, something he'd never wish to give up. There was no reason to dwell on might-have-beens.

After they ate, Flynn wanted to have a look around, so Mathias walked around the Court with him, trying to steer him away from the fireworks vendor for as long as possible. He'd probably insist on bringing some home for Relly and Grixx. Mathias hoped he'd refrain so as not to set the _Arva_ aflame accidentally. Goblins and gnomes didn't have much sense of proper safety procedures where explosions were concerned. It was a constant struggle with Steelspark and some of the other agents.

"So what's with all the people fighting the giant glowy animals in the arena there?" Flynn asked. "I mean, they're really taking the giant animals theme to an extreme, aren't they?"

"Those are the Celestials," Mathias said, pausing as they walked to watch the arena. "They're the wild gods of Pandaria. They were helping defend the Vale during the incursions by the minions of N'Zoth, but it seems they've returned here to take up their challenges again."

Flynn looked thoughtful. "So… people just… fight them? For fun?"

Mathias shrugged. "I'm given to understand that they're supposed to impart some kind of lesson, but yeah. People fight them for fun."

Flynn smiled at him. "Maybe I'll give it a try later. See how I do." 

"You wouldn't be alone." Mathias gestured to the arena, where adventurers waited for the next Celestial's challenge. "It happens frequently. You'll have more than one opportunity."

"Will you need me there for your conversation with Nightwind?" Flynn asked. "Seems like there's a lot of stuff here, and it might be interesting to skulk about the island a bit and see what's going on. I could do that while you're busy. Save your time away from him for being with you."

"That's fine." Mathias rested a hand on Flynn's shoulder. "Just be careful. There are a lot of fairly dangerous things here. Watch yourself."

"So what's with that pet battle thing the sentry was talking about?"

"Not entirely sure. From what I understand they catch creatures and make them fight each other."

Flynn's eyes widened. "Well, that doesn't sound very kind. Animals fighting each other."

"I haven't got any real details about it. You could talk to the people who do it. I'm under the impression the creatures aren't actually harmed in the process." Mathias thought the whole thing rather confusing, but there were worse things in the world.

Flynn gave him a skeptical look. "Animals and kids," he said. "Nobody should be hurting either of them for fun."

"I'm under the impression that some people just… collect them, apparently." Mathias shrugged.

"Oh." Flynn blinked. "Okay, that bit I can understand. Some people collect cats, after all. I knew this one gal with like twenty of 'em. She was a bit odd but all right. Her flat smelled awful, though." He wrinkled his nose.

They wandered the bamboo groves around the Court, walking hand in hand, talking about anything and nothing. Both of them kept an eye out for hostile wildlife, but aside from that Mathias had no immediate worries. It felt good to just walk with Flynn, to talk quietly, with only his conversations with Rell to concern him. He wondered what it would be like to be retired, to not have the weight of Stormwind and the Alliance on his shoulders. What it would be like to have nothing but his own life, and Flynn, to fill his days.

It seemed formless. He had no idea what he'd do. Whittle. Draw a little maybe. Go to sea with Flynn. It felt distant, still. Impossible that he'd actually get there, though he wanted to.

The constant presence of sunset left him feeling adrift. Mathias didn't think he'd like to spend a lot of time here. Maybe for a kaldorei it would be different; an endless sunset like an endless life. While for the moment it felt peaceful, he knew it would get unsettling soon, and he was glad they'd only be here for two nights.

The recent talk of retirement had left him too conscious of the passing of time, and this seamless sameness felt, in a way, that it was stealing time from Mathias. Flynn seemed to sense that Mathias was uneasy, and he put an arm around his waist. "You okay, love?'

Mathias sighed. "It's nothing. Just the lack of a sense of time passing. It always feels strange here to me."

Flynn nodded. "Yeah, I get that. Speaking of time passing, where are we sleeping while we're here? I didn't see anything like an inn."

"There is one, but it's a tent."

Flynn made a disgruntled sound. "If we're sleeping in a tent, I'd rather it be one of our own, not too close to everything else. There are things I'd like to do with you that don't need an audience. Unless you really want one, I mean."

Mathias chuckled. "No. No audiences, thank you. I'd prefer what passes between us to remain private."

"Yeah, I didn't think so, but you can never be sure unless you ask." Flynn tugged him close and turned them to face each other. He kissed Mathias, soft and gentle. Mathias sighed into it and kissed back, his arms around Flynn. The sound of something prowling nearby made them both freeze, then they stepped back and moved closer to the Court again.

By the time they arrived, it was time for Mathias to talk to Rell again, so they parted company. "I've got some plans," Flynn said. "Saw some things that looked interesting."

"Have fun," Mathias told him, and he watched fondly as Flynn hurried away, before he turned toward Rell's tent.

Rell Nightwind greeted him with a silent nod of his head as he approached and gestured him to a chair. There was already a pot of the roasted barley tea awaiting them. Mathias could smell it before he saw the pot. "I have questions," Rell said, as they both settled into chairs, and Rell poured their tea.

Mathias nodded. "I expected as much."

"Tell me what's happening that's got you so unsettled." Rell fixed him with a penetrating look.

Mathias explained the _Despair_ incident and how the _Bold Arva_ , Flynn, and his crew were all held for ransom. "Do you remember Lord Romano?" he asked.

"Is his ego still matched only by his incompetence?" Rell quirked a half-smile at him.

Mathias chuckled. "Yes, but."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good."

"You know he's been gunning for me for years."

Rell nodded. "I remember. Largely ineffectually, as I recall."

"Well, when Flynn and his crew were taken, I ended up having to request access to the treasury to use the ransom as bait, so that I could retrieve all of them unharmed." 

"Hmm. That does sound like something that would irritate people, but how did he get access to this information in the first place? I can't imagine you'd have brought him in on any plan you had."

Mathias shook his head. "No. But when I destroyed the _Despair_ , her captain and five of the other crew members survived. They were brought back to Stormwind for trial."

"Ah. And Romano's still in charge of trials for matters regarding national security."

"In a nutshell, yes. His machinations had been quelled for a while before that, with Anduin's support, but the trial brought it all roaring back. Greymane was furious with me when he found out about the treasury funds, despite that I made sure every single coin was returned, but this has allowed Romano and the House of Nobles a much more powerful in than they've had before."

"I see what you mean about bringing me in as potential protection for you. My return itself might not be particularly noted, but the more I'm seen as covering duties you'd normally accomplish, the more attention I'll draw away from you."

Mathias sighed. "Exactly. The unfortunate part is that the House of Nobles is going to have screaming fits when they realize the direction this is taking. Are you willing to stand in that fire until we've defanged them?"

"I can offer a tentative yes at this point, though we obviously still have a great deal to discuss."

"Fair enough," Mathias said. 

Rell paused thoughtfully for several minutes. "I understand Sylvanas is still missing."

Mathias nodded. "She, Blightcaller, and their sycophants have been impossible to find. We found some evidence of Dark Ranger presence in Nazmir, some months ago, after the armistice was brokered. I was held prisoner by the Horde for a couple of weeks at that point, but the information I'd uncovered was delivered. Since then, there have been only the vaguest, unsubstantiated rumors of their passing. It's incredibly frustrating. We have no idea what she's planning. Anduin has been in regular contact with Baine Bloodhoof, on the Horde's new ruling council, but they're apparently coming up empty as well."

"She was always too clever by half."

Mathias stared at the ground. "Everything about this raises my hackles. Every instinct I have is screaming that something horrific is coming, but I have no idea how to stop it. I can't even get a sense of the direction. The longer she's gone, the more likely it is that someone's vigilance is going to lapse and she'll strike. Light only knows what'll happen at that point." It left a gnawing ache in the pit of Mathias's stomach. "The political situation is such a mess. There's chaos everywhere, with the burning of Teldrassil, the refugee situation, the retreat of Tyrande and Malfurion from the Alliance… Alleria and Turalyon seem… unbalanced at best right now. With the recent addition of the Kul Tirans and the mechagnomes, among others, everyone's trying to adjust to new presences and powers. Everything's unstable and I'm scrambling. I feel like I'm running at top speed and not moving at all." He looked up at Rell. "I need new eyes on this. I feel like I must be missing something for having looked at it for too long."

"That's understandable, and it's entirely possible you're correct. Sometimes, after looking at something too many times, the mind misses gaps because it imagines what it wishes to see." They spoke for another couple of hours about the Sylvanas situation, the Horde's new council, and particularly about the situation among the kaldorei after the burning of Teldrassil. Rell had returned from Timeless Isle briefly when he'd heard about it but hadn't stayed. "It was too painful," he said. "We lost so much. So many."

"If you come back you can, at least, help to avenge those losses."

Rell sighed. "I will leave revenge to Tyrande and Malfurion. I would prefer to build something for those who remain."

Mathias nodded. "It's an admirable goal. Likely a much better one than revenge. My apologies."

"No, no. Don't apologize, Mathias. It would be a natural impulse." He shrugged. "But there must be some who will tend to the living."

They parted for the 'evening' shortly after that. Matthias was getting hungry, and they had another full day before he had to return to Stormwind. There would be time for other conversations. As he wandered back toward the Court, he spotted Flynn sitting on a boulder in a little patch of lowering sun, shirtless, with his hair damp and hanging loose around his shoulders.

"Flynn?"

Flynn turned toward him, his sea-blue eyes sparkling. "Oh, there you are! I was wondering if I was going to have to go fetch you for dinner at some point. I know how focused you get."

Mathias ran a hand over Flynn's bare shoulder. It was cool and still damp. He kissed him. "What happened to you?"

Flynn laughed. "Nothing happened to me. I went for a swim. The water here's so clear, and warm as a bath. It was wonderful! Couldn't believe how many failed pirates there are in these waters, though."

Mathias blinked. "Failed pirates?"

"Yeah." Flynn nodded. "The coast here is filled with wrecks, some of 'em pretty old. There are underwater caves all over the place and there were _ghost pirates_ in some of 'em. Found some treasure, too, can you believe it?"

"Ghost pirates."

"I mean, can you imagine being so bad at it that you had to be a ghost to make up for how crap you were when you were alive? Though, I must admit, being a ghost would be a great way to get back at your enemies. Haunt them all and their descendants until you dissipate, or whatever happens to ghosts."

Mathias sighed and shook his head, chuckling. "Well, you're not a pirate anymore, and I doubt you'll have to worry about being a ghost to make up for it." Not that he ever wanted to really consider Flynn dying, much less becoming a ghost.

"Nope. Got you, now. Oh, I also got us a tent." He gestured toward a nearby bamboo cluster and Mathias could see a tent concealed in the greenery. "Talked to Graceful Swan, the innkeeper here. There's a bunch of them in the groves, and they're all part of the inn system. That way nobody has to sleep right on the edge of the arena if they don't want to, and I figured you'd rather have some privacy." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Mathias. "Not that you're usually overly loud or anything, but I can't imagine you'd like an audience."

"Not really, no."

Mathias sat on the boulder next to him and Flynn leaned into him, damp and smiling. "That expression on your face," Flynn said. He chuckled. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Thanks for getting us a place, though," Mathias murmured, nibbling on Flynn's ear. "I appreciate it."

"Mmm." Flynn sighed happily. "I'm useful occasionally. More than just a pretty face."

"Stop that. You're always more than just a pretty face." Mathias turned Flynn by the chin and kissed him. "Not that I object to your pretty face."

"Food?" Flynn asked, nuzzling Mathias's nose.

"Food."

They got up and Flynn slipped his tunic back on over his head. Mathias felt a little twinge of regret at the disappearance of his skin, and followed Flynn back toward the Court. Flynn tied his damp hair back as they went. Mathias couldn't help letting his eyes trace his lover's form. Flynn was a handsome man; tall and strong, he had a broad chest and shoulders, and he genuinely was very good looking; Mathias wondered what he'd done to be so lucky. Flynn was an incorrigible flirt, but he was also a skillful lover, eager, and willing to either lead or follow. He made things so easy between them most of the time. It made Mathias's heart ache.

Flynn and Mathias had dinner and went to their tent; it felt strange to go to bed with the sky in permanent sunset, but Mathias was tired after his long conversations with Rell. The day had been much longer than it seemed, and a fair bit of it had been emotionally draining. They lay together with his head on Flynn's chest, settling in; he listened to the quiet thudding of Flynn's heart. The bedding was comfortable and the space felt reasonably private, even with the cloth walls of the tent around them. The bamboo rustling outside in the gentle breeze was restful.

"You in the mood for anything, love?" Flynn murmured. His nose brushed through Mathias's hair. 

Mathias rested in his lover's arms and thought. "I could be persuaded." He smiled at the feel of Flynn's breath against his hair. "What did you have in mind?" Nothing too messy, he hoped, when they were in a tent far from a place to wash up.

"D'you fancy a blow, maybe? I fancy a blow. Would be lovely to have you in my mouth, but..." Flynn winked at him, "you'll have to be quiet."

Mathias chuckled and shook his head. "Scoundrel," he muttered fondly. "You think I can't be quiet?

He felt Flynn shrug. "Maybe you can. Want to try?" 

Mathias ran his hand down Flynn's abdomen, in a slow caress. "Do you think _you_ can be quiet?"

" _I_ intend to have my mouth full."

"Doesn't mean you won't make noise."

Flynn huffed. "Not like you'll be making." One hand slid slowly down Mathias's shoulder and along his arm and his side until it met his hip. "Come on, lie on your back for me."

"Maybe I'd rather sit and watch."

"No wall to lean against, love."

Mathis sighed. "True enough." He stretched and they both shuffled until Mathias was on his back and Flynn was kissing him, his body covering Mathias's. They took their time with it, leisurely and slow, and it felt good. One of Flynn's hands caressed his cheek and slid down his jaw and along the side of his neck, thumb tracing over the apple of his throat. Anyone else's hand there would have caused an immediate and violent reaction, but Flynn's touch was desperately, painfully intimate.

He loved the feel of Flynn's fingers against his skin, calloused and slightly rough from years at sea. The man could be charming and funny, but Mathias knew that most people would imagine him playful and a bit raw as a lover. Certainly they had moments like that, but Flynn could be breathtakingly gentle when he wanted to be; it seemed that was what he wanted now. Mathias relaxed into it with a sigh and closed his eyes, hands roaming Flynn's body slowly.

"That's right," Flynn murmured, kissing his way down Mathias's bare body. His hands slid down Mathias's sides. "Relax for me. I'll have you moaning in no time." His tongue sketched patterns on Mathias's belly and he shivered with the damp sensation of it. By the time Flynn was nuzzling in his pubic hair, Mathias was hard. He rolled his hips slowly, back arching, suppressing a soft moan. Flynn chuckled. "Give me a little more time, and I'll have you shouting the place down." 

"Scoundrel." Mathias huffed a quiet laugh.

"You knew that when you signed on to sail with me, love," Flynn purred.

Mathias nodded and looked down at him, Flynn's chin resting on his hip, his blue-grey eyes amused in the dim light of their tent. "I did."

Flynn's eyes shadowed slightly. "No regrets?"

He shook his head. "Not a one. Why would you even ask?" He reached down and ran his hand through Flynn's hair. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I could never regret this, or you." 

Flynn smiled, cheerful again. He nuzzled at Mathias's cock and Mathias rumbled his approval, wordless. He teased and kissed and Mathias shivered with it and tugged at his long, auburn hair, trying to encourage a little more action. "Impatient," Flynn muttered, his lips moving on Mathias's shaft. He licked and Mathias sighed, his grip on Flynn's hair becoming a caress. Flynn took him in his mouth and started to suck eagerly, hands moving on Mathias's thighs and hips, pressing into his flesh, and Mathias moaned softly at the pleasure of his lover's hot, wet mouth. Flynn's quiet chuckle just added to the sensation.

Mathias wasn't generally a noisy man when it came to these things, though he'd had his moments. Still, Flynn's languid approach was intoxicating and his entire body was suffused with the pleasure of his lover's tongue, and his touch. It was harder to keep quiet than he'd expected, his breath catching, pulse rising with the lavish treatment.

He felt Flynn's weight shift and opened his eyes enough to see that his lover had reached under himself and had taken himself in hand. The look of pleasure on Flynn's face was as devastating as Flynn's mouth sucking and teasing him. His tongue swirled around the head, slid up and down his shaft as Flynn's head bobbed, and teased slowly at the slit. Mathias shuddered. "I can… return the favor," he panted.

Flynn made a noncommittal sound, apparently unwilling to stop sucking long enough to respond. Mathias tugged gently at his hair for a moment. "Turn," he rasped, "up here. Let me suck you, too."

That got a response. Flynn moaned and pulled away with a slurp, then moved so his own hips were at Mathias's head. He turned and buried his face in Flynn's groin, breathing him in. Flynn was hard and starting to leak a bit of fluid against Mathias's cheek and he smelled so good, so warm, musky and dark and Mathias's arousal spiked with it as they both turned to hold each other, cocks in mouths with quiet moans muffled by flesh.

Slowly, it became more heated between them, both of them needy and wanting. His fingers tightened on Flynn's firm gluteal muscles, pressing Flynn's cock deeper into his mouth and Flynn groaned around him. They both writhed together, skin to skin, thrusting slowly into the wet, welcoming heat and the friction of tight lips and pressing tongues. Breathless, Flynn was the first to find his release, bursting into Mathias's mouth in pulse after pulse of fluid. He backed off Mathias's cock, panting and groaning, resting his head against Mathias's thigh as his body shuddered through it. Best that way, Mathias knew. Nobody wanted to accidentally get bit if things felt too intense and you lost control; he gentled Flynn through it, taking it all in, his hands soothing his lover's skin as he gasped for breath.

A few moments later and Flynn was back on him in earnest, apparently entirely determined to suck Mathias's brain out through his cock. It didn't take much, and in very short order Mathias was blissfully moaning his own pleasure, bursting into Flynn's heated mouth.

"You couldn't be quiet after all," Flynn murmured, humor in his voice. 

Mathias panted for a few moments, eyes closed and muscles trembling, before he responded. "Neither could you." He smiled as Flynn wriggled his way back around so they were face to face. They kissed, the taste of each other on their tongues. It was sloppy and wet and Mathias didn't really care.

They faded into sleep despite the constant twilight, held close in each other's arms.

***

Mathias spent the next day talking with Rell about the details of the agency since he'd been gone. There had been changes, and inevitable personnel losses. There were a considerable number of things Rell needed to know before he came back so that he'd not be walking into anything unaware. They took a lunch break but their discussions took most of the day. Thankfully, by the time they were done, Mathias had secured Rell's agreement to return, and to take on the position he was being offered.

He'd said he would need a few days to settle his affairs on Timeless Isle, but that was unsurprising. He'd been here for several years now, and such partings always required a certain amount of preparation.

Mathias found himself gravitating back to the arena at the Court after their conversations were done, only to see Flynn there with a small group of adventurers taking on Xuen. He realized, as he found himself a seat, that while he'd fought by Flynn's side more than once, he'd never actually sat to _watch_ him fight. SI:7's rogues were all daggers and stealth, but he'd always been aware that there were others less well suited to those styles. 

Flynn's style was broad and brawling, cutlasses out, with the occasional pistol shot if the opportunity presented itself. It was suited to a big man like himself, tall, with a long reach and physical strength as well as a graceful agility. Mathias watched, analyzing, as he appreciated his lover's movements.

"It's very different than what we teach, isn't it," Rell said, sitting with him. Mathias nodded. "He's graceful, though."

"I've fought by his side. There's very little subtle about him. We fought a Watcher once, and he dashed in shouting at the thing, tanking it so I could get in and do what I do."

Rell chuckled. "Rogue tanks. A frightening thought."

"He was surprisingly effective." They watched as Flynn dodged Xuen's leap by casually flinging out a grappling hook and snapping himself away, fast as lightning, before he ran back into the fight, shouting. "He has a few interesting tricks."

"It's a street brawling style, really," Rell said.

Mathias shrugged. "It's pretty effective at sea. It's not just pirates who fight that way. Most sailors neither have nor want the training to be assassins. The style is well-suited to its purposes and environment."

"It would be interesting to duel him. While it looks like it would be an easy win for either of us, I suspect that the victory would depend largely on taking him by surprise and staying either behind him or out of his reach. He seems a very strong fighter."

"You'd have to get inside his cutlass range where you could use your daggers and stay under his guard, where he'd have a hard time with his blades." Mathias gestured as Flynn ducked and rolled under the swipe of Xuen's paw, raising a cutlass to block as he went. "You don't go toe to toe with someone like that. A less well trained assassin would be flattened by him if they weren't careful."

"It seems to depend as much on luck as technique," Rell said. 

"I've never seen him at a practice dummy. Ever. I don't know how he manages to keep his edge. I put in several hours a week just honing technique, and his raw ability is impressive."

Rell smiled. "He suits you. It seems like a match that would be awkward, at best, but there's a balance between you. It pleases me greatly to see that you have someone who makes you smile, Mathias. You never used to."

"I never had reason before," Mathias admitted. The fight in the arena ended, and Flynn looked around, spotting them. He came trotting over, winded and sweaty, a bright grin on his face.

"Mathias! You two done for the day?" He leaned over and planted a damp kiss on Mathias's forehead and looked over at Rell. "Did this one finally manage to talk you into coming back to Stormwind?"

Rell nodded. "He has. I'll need a few more days here to settle things, but my return is imminent."

"Great news, mate. I'm sure it'll be a load off Mathias's shoulders, and I'm all in favor of that."

Mathias rested a hand on Flynn's hip, more out of habit and a need to touch than any conscious impulse. "Hungry?"

"Yep." Flynn nodded. "You were right, though. The steaming goat noodles? Better than the mushroom ones. Would never have believed it if I hadn't tried it. Fantastic stuff." He chuckled. "Ended up drinking one of those Stormstout blokes under the table over lunch, though. Chen, I think. Pandarens. Think they can drink more than a Kul Tiran." He patted his chest. "Was worth it to see the expression on his face." Flynn laughed. Rell's eyes went wide. "Oh, hey, after dinner the Emperor asked me to tell him some stories. You won't mind, will you?"

Mathias couldn't help chuckling. "Who am I to refuse the Emperor an opportunity to hear your tall tales?"

"Oh, come on, Mathias! These aren't tall tales, they're no shitters. No shit, there I was! Giant kraken rises from the depths and my First Mate has a tragic harpoon accident. Really. It's not even a little bit of a lie."

Mathias laughed. "Considering I heard Grixx and Relly confirm it, at least to the limits of what I'd believe coming from them, in view of the frost chimaera story from their wedding, I'll take it as given that the incident happened. I also concede that I'll probably never know the whole truth about it."

"Oh, now, Mathias. I thought you trusted me?"

"I trust you. More than anyone else. About some things. But not when it comes to your 'no shitters.'"

"I'm wounded!" Flynn gave him a tragic look. "You doubt me. That hurts."

Mathias shook his head, trying not to laugh. He took Flynn's hand and tugged him down into his lap. "Come here, you ridiculous man." He hugged Flynn and Flynn hugged back. Mathias could hear Rell chuckling quietly next to them but paid him no attention. "We'll get some dinner, and you can tell your stories to the Emperor, and we can head home tomorrow morning with my task here accomplished."

Flynn kissed him. "You owe me an apology for your appalling lack of faith in my veracity."

Mathias quirked an eyebrow. "We'll discuss that later, in private."

"Ooooh. Those are my favorite apologies."

***

The morning saw them bundling up the few things they'd brought with them. They'd be returning to Stormwind soon. Mathias had work, and Flynn had the _Arva_ to be concerned with. Neither of them had the luxury of staying longer, and the strangeness of the eternal sunset only kept growing stronger.

"I'll see you in Stormwind next week," Mathias said, shaking Rell's hand. "I'm looking forward to working with you again. We'll be able to set things in motion soon."

Rell nodded, his eyes serious and focused. "My retreat here was necessary. I'd been in very bad shape for several years, but it's time for me to return to the world and to face my responsibilities. We'll have much to discuss when I arrive, I'm sure."

"Renzik will be your front man on a lot of it at first. As I've noted, we can't be seen to be overly involved until things start coming together. Your duties will be largely assigned by him for some months to come."

"Of course. I wish you good luck, Mathias." He turned to Flynn. "And you, Captain Fairwind. I have no doubt we shall see a great deal more of one another in times to come."

"It'll be a pleasure, mate. Glad to have you aboard. It's good to know you'll be looking out for him when I'm at sea. Somebody's gotta take care of the stubborn old goat." Mathias elbowed Flynn. "Did I say old goat? Sorry. I meant 'my dearly beloved matelot.'"

"Of course," Rell said, with a chuckle.

They turned, heading back for Tushui Landing. "Old goat?" Mathias asked, a bit sharp but not actually annoyed.

"Short, stubborn, horny, bit of a beard on your chin. Yep, you check off all the boxes." Flynn grinned at him.

"I'll have my revenge, Fairwind. See if I don't." Mathias grinned back.

"Can't wait, Shaw," Flynn said. "Can't wait."


End file.
